tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Fugitoid (Comic)
[[Datei:Fugitoid 00 cv.jpg|thumb|250px|''The Fugitoid #1]] :Dieser Abschnitt behandelt die Mirage Comics-Episode. Für den Charakter desselben Namens, siehe Professor Honeycutt.'' The Fugitoid #1 (alternativer Titel: The Fugitoid’s Origin) ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro-Series-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 1985 *'Ausgabe:' (Kapitel 1 bis 4) ''Gobbledygook'' Vol.1 #1 und Vol.1 #2; (Gesamtstory) Fugitoid #1 *'Titelbild-Design:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Bleistift:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Text:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' v1 #4 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT'' v1 #5 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|180px|Rückseite des TitelcoversProfessor Honeycutt *SAL, ein Arbeitsroboter *Die Föderation **General Blanque **Lonae *Triceraton *Varlesh *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Leonardo **Michelangelo **Donatello Handlung 'Kapitel 1' Auf einem fremden Planeten schickt sich der Wissenschaftler Professor Honeycutt an, den von ihm entwickelten Prototypen eines Mentawellenhelms zu testen, als er unvermittelt über seinen Laborkommunikator angerufen wird. Sein Anrufer ist General Blanque, der Führer der föderalen Militärbasis des Planeten und Finanzierer seiner Projekte, der ihm in rüden Ton an ein Treffen erinnert, das im Verlauf des Tages vonstatten gehen soll. Blanque erwartet dabei die Übergabe von Honeycutts größer Erfindung, einer Teleportations-Maschine, in die Obhut des Militärs. thumb|160px|Wie aus heiterem Himmel ...Honeycutt, ein friedfertiger Mann, weiß jedoch von Blanques wahren Ambitionen, und er fürchtet, dass seine Erfindung vom Militär nur als Waffe missbraucht werden wird, anstatt der friedlichen Kommunikation zwischen den Spezies zu dienen. Da Blanque auch immer wieder hartnäckig auf Resultate drängt, hat Honeycutt die Arbeit an der Maschine auch bewusst verzögert, und damit ist die Angelegenheit für ihn erledigt. So hängt er entnervt auf und beginnt seinen Helm zu testen, der seine psychischen Kapazitäten stärken soll, um ihm solche Fähigkeiten wie Telepathie und Telekinese zu verleihen. Er probiert dies an einem Blumentopf aus, und zu seiner Freude funktioniert der Helm tatsächlich wie erwartet. Doch dann fängt Honeycutt durch den Helm die positronischen Gedankenwellen seines Arbeiterroboters SAL auf, der gerade draußen vor dem Labor mit Gartenarbeiten beschäftigt war. SAL hat sich mit seinem Fuß in einigen unterirdischen Kabeln verfangen, und Honeycutt eilt hinaus, um seinen getreuen Roboter zu helfen. Doch als er ihn aus den Kabeln auszuwickeln anfängt, bricht ein Sturm los, und als SAL schließlich befreit ist, beginnt es bereits zu regnen und zu blitzen. Honeycutt stützt SAL ab, als die beiden sich in den Schutz des Labors zurückbegeben wollen - doch dann fährt ein Blitz, angezogen von SALs metallischer Hülle, vom Himmel hernieder und trifft sowohl Honeycutt als auch den Roboter ... 'Kapitel 2' thumb|200px|Erschreckende NeuigkeitenIm strömenden Regen kommt Honeycutt langsam wieder zu sich, findet aber SAL nicht mehr vor. Er wankt mühsam zurück ins Labor - doch als er dort das Licht einschaltet, wartet ein ungeheurer Schock auf ihn: Der Blitz hat seinen Mentawellenhelm kurzgeschlossen und eine Fehlfunktion ausgelöst, so dass im Moment des Einschlags sein Bewusstsein in SALs Roboterkörper transferiert worden ist! Und noch während Honeycutt über seine Verwirrung hinwegzukommen versucht, stellen sich draußen weitere Probleme ein: General Blanque trifft mit einer Eskorte vor dem Labor ein, um sich den Teleporter des Professors zu holen. Vor dem Labor aber finden die Soldaten den verkohlten menschlichen Körper des Professors vor; und als Honeycutt in SALs Hülle vor die Tür tritt, um einen Ort zu finden, wo er seine unerwartete Situation in Ruhe überdenken kann, vermutet Blanque in "SAL" den Mörder des Professors und befiehlt seinen Männern, das Feuer auf ihn zu eröffnen! Und angesichts dieser dramatischen Entwicklung und der Unglaublichkeit seiner Geschichte hat Honeycutt keine andere Wahl, als in den nahen Wald zu flüchten. 'Kapitel 3' thumb|200px|left|Blanques teuflische InspirationWährend Honeycutt im Feuer der Föderationssoldaten um sein Leben läuft, schickt Blanque zwei seiner Leute hinter dem "Killer-Roboter" her und weist den dritten an, beim Shuttle zu bleiben und auf den flüchtigen Droiden zu schießen, sollte dieser wieder hier auftauchen. Als Blanque danach das Labor inspiziert, findet er dort einen aktivierten Omni-Recordex, ein Gerät, welches Daten über laufende Experimente aufzeichnet und welches Honeycutt für den Test seines Mentawellenhelms eingeschaltet hat. Als er die Daten abruft, um einen Hinweis zu finden, wie Honeycutt ums Leben gekommen ist, stößt er auf eine Audioaufzeichnung, in welcher Honeycutt nach seiner mentalen Transferierung in SALs Körper seine Situation verstört kommentiert hat. Die Erkenntnis, dass Honeycutt nun im Körper eines Roboters gefangen ist, bringt Blanque sofort auf eine teuflische Idee: Da Roboter in der Föderation keinerlei Rechte besitzen, hat er nun die Möglichkeit, das Geheimnis des Teleporters aus Honeycutt herauszupressen, ohne rechtliche Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen! Daher gibt er seinen Leuten einen neuen Befehl: "SAL" ist nun als "Fugitoid" - flüchtiger Droid - klassifiziert, der unter allen Umständen lebendig gefangen werden soll. Indessen kommt Honeycutt auf eine Lichtung, in welcher eine Reihe von seltsamen, kegelförmigen Gebilden stehen, und in deren Deckung beschließt er sich für eine Weile auszuruhen. Doch dann hebt sich das Gebilde hinter ihm plötzlich an und enthüllt ein riesiges, einsiedlerkrebs-artiges Wesen ... 'Kapitel 4' thumb|200px|Ein Plausch zwischen PazifistenDie beiden Soldaten, die Blanque hinter Honeycutt hergeschickt hat, kommen ebenfalls auf die Lichtung mit den seltsamen Kegelgebilden an, finden aber keine Spur vom Fugitoiden. Erschöpft von der vergeblichen Jagd machen sie zunächst eine Pause, bevor sie wieder umkehren. Als sie aber weg sind, erhebt sich der Kegel wieder vom Boden und enthüllt sowohl das Krebswesen als auch den immer noch intakten Honeycutt. Honeycutts Retter, ein Varlesh, entpuppt sich als ein vernunft- und sogar telepathisch begabtes Wesen, und es erklärt dem Professor, dass es ihm geholfen hat, weil es seine Not über dessen Gedanken gespürt hat. Da die Soldaten angekündigt haben, mit Verstärkung und Spürgeräten zurückzukehren und die Suche nach Honeycutt fortzusetzen, rät der Varlesh dem Professor, in die nahe Stadt Peblak zu flüchten und sich dort auf dem Hauptschrottplatz zu verstecken, wo der Metallschrott die Sensoren verwirren sollte. Damit verabschiedet sich Honeycutt von seinem Retter mit dem Versprechen, wiederzukommen, und macht sich auf Richtung Peblak. Nach der Rückkehr der Soldaten zum Labor befiehlt Blanque seinen Männern, das Labor zu bewachen, und macht sich mit seinem Shuttle auf dem Weg nach Peblak, um die Suche nach Honeycutt zu organisieren. Dabei schwelgt er bereits in der Aussicht, durch Honeycutts Teleporter Sieg auf Sieg gegen seine Feinde zu erringen und damit zu Ruhm und Ehrung zu gelangen ... 'Kapitel 5' thumb|160px|Gefangen!Zurück im Gernisonshauptquartier der Föderation in Peblak beginnt Blanque seine frenetischen Befehle zur Suche nach dem Fugitoiden zu geben, sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Assistentin Lonae. Schließlich sieht Blanque sich gezwungen, ihr unter dem Siegel der strikten Geheimhaltung zu erklären, was es so Besonderes mit diesem flüchtigen Roboter auf sich hat ... Ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten ist Honeycutt nach Peblak gelangt und wandert nun in den schmalen Pfaden zwischen den meterhohen Schrottbergen in Richtung Innenstadt, ohne zu wissen, dass er dabei beobachtet wird. Erst als ein Fangkabel seine Beine einschnürt und er von zufrieden grinsenden, außerirdsichen Sklavenjägern umringt wird, merkt er, in was für einer Bedrouille er in diesem Moment steckt ... 'Kapitel 6' thumb|140px|left|Auf dem AuktionsblockHoneycutt wird inmitten eines Haufens anderer gefangener Roboter auf eine Art Sklavenmarkt gebracht, wo er nach einigem Bieten an einen fetten Kerl verkauft wird, der ihn für niedere Haushaltsarbeiten heranziehen will. Indessen kehrt Lonae in diesem üblen Viertel ein und begibt sich in ein abgeschiedenes Haus ... aber nicht, um sich dort irgendwie zu vergnügen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie süchtig ist nach der Droge Xemoren ist - und das Hinderliche an der Sache ist, dass diese Droge nur von den Triceratoniern hergestellt wird, einer Rasse von kriegerischen humanoiden Sauriern und Todfeinde der Föderation! Und trotz ihres Widerwillens zwingt der triceratonische Kontaktmann sie, ihm im Austausch für die Droge die neuesten militärischen Geheimnisse preiszugeben ... 'Kapitel 7' Zusammen mit einem Komplizen beobachtet der triceratonische Agent noch, wie Lonae sich ihren "goldenen Schuss" mit dem heimlich hochkonzentrierten Xemoren gibt, bevor er ob der brisanten Information, die er von ihr bekommen hat, seinen unerwünschten Mitwisser beseitigt und dann eine Robotersonde mit den Informationen über Honeycutt und dessen Erfindung zurück zu seiner Heimatwelt schickt. thumb|200px|Welten prallen aufeinander!Honeycutt hat indessen keine Absichten, sich als Haushaltsroboter zu verdingen, zumal er damit Gefahr laufen würde, umso leichter von der Polizei entdeckt zu werden. So schmeißt er seinen "Besitzer", als dieser ihn in sein neues Zuhause fahren will, kopfüber in dessen eigenen Wagen und macht sich wieder einmal auf die Flucht. Doch wird er schnell von Föderationstruppen entdeckt und eilt aus einem überfüllten Marktplatz heraus in eine Seitengasse - die sich als Sackgasse entpuppt! Doch als die Soldaten sich den Fugitoiden gerade greifen wollen, blitzt ein gleißendes Licht auf, in dem sich vier Gestalten materialisieren - und von einem Augenblick zum anderen stehen die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles zwischen Honeycutt und seinen Verfolgern! Bilder-Galerie Datei:Fugitoid 04.jpg|Vor Beginn des Experiments Fugitoid 05.jpg|Eine rüde Unterbrechung Fugitoid 18.jpg|Die Varlesh Fugitoid 22.jpg|"I have a Dream ..." A Fugitoid 23.jpg|"I have a Dream ..." B Fugitoid 24.jpg|Honeycutt auf unsicheren Pfaden Fugitoid 27.jpg|Ein Geheimnis wird geteilt Fugitoid 32.jpg|Lonaes Geheimnis A Fugitoid 33.jpg|Lonaes Geheimnis B Fugitoid 35.jpg|Ohne viel Federlesens A Fugitoid 36.jpg|Ohne viel Federlesens B Fugitoid 38.jpg|Ein Licht der Hoffnung? Trivia *DIe Geschichte um Professor Honeycutts Geistestransfer und seine Idee zur Konstruktion eines Transmat wird in der ''Tales''-Folge "Mere Appendix" ausführlicher behandelt. In anderen Medien *Diese Geschichte dient als Hintergrund für eine von Michael Dooney und Peter Laird verfasste Crossover-Geschichte, Gizmo and the Fugitoid "Book One" und "Book Two". *Diese Episode diente als direkte Vorlage für die Folge "Turtles In Space - Part 1: The Fugitoid" in der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. *Schlüsselelemente des Plots wurden auch im IDW Comic Fugitoid verwendet. *Einige Plotelemente werden ansatzweise in die Hintergrundgeschichte des Fugitoiden in der Episode "The Outlaw Armaggon!" der 2012 Animationsserie eingeführt. Neudruckversionen *''Utrom Empire'' (IDW TPB; Juli 2014) Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' *''Gobbledygook'' Vol.1 #1 und Vol.1 #2 Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Gobbledygook Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird